


Darkness

by VictorianLesbian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianLesbian/pseuds/VictorianLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has never been afraid of Vastra's darkness, no matter many signs will remain on her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Most of the time, when Vastra takes her, Jenny feels her wife as passionate, sweet, with a kindness and care nobody could ever suspect. She loves her with care, divesting her slowly and politely of each layer of clothing. She picks her up and just as gently places her between the sheets. Jenny knows that that is the love Vastra feels so fiercely for her, lets herself be caressed, cradled in the strong arms that are capable of killing a man with a single blow and then touch her so gingerly and hesitatingly to seem almost shy and inexperienced, even when they have been making love for years. Every time it's almost like she has to learn to touch her kindly not to hurt her. Most of the time Vastra is careful not to press too deeply on Jenny's white skin, in order not to leave marks, careful not to scratch or bite the woman who, by nature, would be her prey. Vastra is a war machine, her kind designed to kill, her claws and teeth have evolved to tear, her body to crush and subdue its prey. But with Jenny everything is different, careful and elegant as when wielding her sword, she lavishes the same commitment in making love with sensitivity and passion.

But this doesn't always happen. There are nights when Vastra is angry, nights in which all the darkness resurfaces inside her like a river in flood. When something happens and she'd only want to shut herself somewhere alone not to hurt the woman she loves, but Jenny knows her wife and knows that despite the anger, despite the anguish she feels, she must remain next to her. No matter how many marks will stain her skin if she can heal her warrior's soul. Vastra takes roughly, impatiently picks her clothes apart and rips the fabric with little grace startling Jenny who breaths quickly with the adrenaline circulating in her. In the back of her mind the fears that this predator could kill and devour her on the same bed they shared every part of themselves. She closes her eyes and clings to Vastra's neck as she brings her to the blankets, immaculate and freshly laundered they await them unaware of what will happen that night different from all the others. Vastra tightens Jenny's slim arms in her big hands, runs them over her skin until she reaches a breast, takes it in her mouth and bites on it gently making the girl moan in pain and pleasure while one of the green hands twists in her hair and pulls slightly, the other hand runs along her neck, her sternum, down to the other breast where it rubs the nipple until it gets hard, moves lower, across the delicate stomach and the white hip leaving a small river of claw-marks on the delicate skin only to grab her buttock firmly and lifting her rear.  
She lets her hair go to grab both of her thighs and, widening them without asking permission, she plunges into her prey and penetrates her wife with her fingers while her long tongue hungrily feeds off of every moan and gasp. The smell of sex, the salty taste of the girl and the adrenaline makes her head dizzy and she can only think of merging with her wife, until her back is arched and Jenny pushes on her arm to get her even deeper and reach that absolute pleasure that has her moaning Vastra's name out loud. But her wife won't let her go so easily until lead Jenny again on the edge again and again. Turns her around, pinning her under her heavy muscular frame while holding her legs separated with her own so she can not escape, and again face down brings her to the brink of ecstasy as she lines her back and buttocks with her nails while she clings powerless to the pillow. The feel of sharp teeth on her shoulder making her tighten her closed eyes.

And when the fierce Silurian warrior lets her go she falls, out of breath, between the sheets with her heart beating fiercely in her chest. The vision of the woman marked by her bites and her nails gives Vastra awareness of her own actions, and she approaches her hesitant, and when Jenny stretches her arm toward her wife and beckons her to get closer, Vastra hesitates biting her lower lip suddenly full of guilt for what she has done to the woman she loves. But Jenny doesn't let herself be discouraged. She grabs her wife's arm and drags her beside her between the covers to curl against her fresh and smooth scales that give security, between those arms among which she knows she can find protection and peace. Vastra observes her without courage to speak, the panic of having exceeded the allowed limit vanishes as soon as Jenny grabs her while giving her that look meant to reassure her.

The Silurian asks herself every time how it is possible for Jenny to forgive and understand her so completely, how she lets her unleash her frustration on her this way and feels shame for this weakness, but is grateful to Jenny for loving her even in her dark moments, when she goes back to being the angry warrior she once was, when she had no one there for her to greet her with a smile and open arms, ready to give her all to prove to Vastra that she is not alone and that Jenny will always be there for her in the good days but also in the dark ones.

Vastra lets herself go, trembling, in Jenny's arms who kisses her head and gently caresses her ridges to calm her down, while she runs the pads of her fingers down the raised skin left by her claws on the pale skin of Jenny who does not complain even for a moment and who will not leave the next day.  
Jenny reassures her about this with just one loving glance over her shoulder. Vastra feels reassured by that look full of love for her and lets herself get lost in a warm and loving kiss she hopes will convey her wife all her love and gratitude.

When all the adrenaline is gone and everything is quiet at the number 13 of Paternoster Row, things go back to being kind and delicate, kisses are given kindly and nails and teeth are no longer used. The moans become again whispered and hands caress and do not press too harshly, tongues run gently over paths of pleasure and the trail they leave behind helps soothe the wounds of the warrior's heart while Jenny takes her with kindness. And while Vastra feels softly invaded, her wife swears to love her every time she pushes firmly into her. Vastra feel the sharp contrast of those warm hands and that soft body on her own as it tries to spare her its own weight and suddenly feels that everything becomes unbearable and too much to contain and, groaning with a last effort Jenny's name, lets herself be cradled in arms she feels as a last raft to cling to before the crashing waves can swallow her whole.

And then they both close their eyes tired, but with the awareness of being together and that Vastra hasn't broken Jenny not even this time, and that the young girl loves her sweet and attentive side just as much as the more obscure and buried one. And Jenny falls exhausted asleep in Vastra's arms with a smile that warms the heart of the warrior. As she looks once again at the bruises and red marks on the girl's skin she swears that it will never happen again and Jenny knows it's a promise Vastra has never managed to keep in all those years.


End file.
